Gays and The Cities
by ILaviLavi
Summary: Toshiro from Bleach and Lavi from D.Gray-Man have a strange history. When Toshro meets Lavi and finds out that he's dating Kanda Yuu from D.Gray-Man, will their love flourish, or will old friends break up an old couple? Yaoi. Toshiro and Yuu X Lavi.
1. Reunion

MY FIRST STORYYYYY! I'm sorry if it's really bad, I'm not a good writer (I got B's and stuff in writing… IT'S BAD FOR MEEEE) … and I'm YOUNG o-o. Hope you enjoy~!

Chapter 1 : Reunion

"Toshiro! You don't have to be so sad! It was a _joke_!" Matsumoto yelled after her Captain.

As always, Toshiro ignored his kind, but rather annoying and chesty friend and her "short" comments. As he walked through the forest to the only lake in all of the Soul Society, his "pissed-at-people-for-calling-me-short" place, he spotted a recognizable mess of fiery hot hair.

… _It couldn't be … No way … Could it? No… _

"Yuu, come on!" the red haired teenager whined.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the long haired exorcist yelled back.

"Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yu-" Lavi started, but Kanda Yuu stared back using his icy, cold, I'm-about-to-kill-you look. And for once, Lavi knew he had to quit it.

"Lavi? Lavi Bookman?" A deep voice called.

As Lavi slowly turned around, his eyes widened. "TOSHIRO? How long has it been? What are you doing here? Have you shrunk? How's life? Did you–"

"Shut up, moron. Jeez, after all these years you think someone would've changed." Toshiro Hitsugaya called back – but with a smile! He was actually glad to see someone! Makes you wonder what their history was, doesn't it?

"WEEEEEE!" Lavi ran up and hugged his old friend. "Hello!"

"Shouldn't you be-" Toshiro got cut off.

"SHOW ME AROUND!" Lavi insisted.

Toshiro knew that Lavi was known to bug everyone until he got what he wanted, so he didn't put up a fight. After all, who would know how it would turn out after his fight with Rangiku ... But he still wanted to catch up with Lavi ... Just to make sure that there wouldn't be a threat to Seireitei.

"So ... who's that?" Toshiro pointed to the suspicious man.

"Who? Ohh ... that's Yuu ... KANDA! KANDA! NOT YUU! ... He's my boyfriend." Lavi clenched his eyes shut, thinking of how Toshiro would react.

"Oh ... 'kay. Come on, let's go. You wanted a tour, right?" Hitsugaya answered.

A/N- I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but I read a lot of fanfics and I don't like long chapters. I'll try to make two new chapters a week but I get lazy. PLEASE comment, I really want to know what people think of my stories. Until the next chapter... Bye-bye~!


	2. A Change Of Lovers

Chapter two: A Change Of Lovers

Toshiro wasn't sure what he heard. Boyfriend? Really? Seriously? When they were younger, he noticed that Lavi was … "observant" but he didn't know that Lavi was gay! As he walked along the forest's path, back to his squad, he couldn't help but try to eavesdrop on his old friend's conversation with his … boyfriend ... boyfriend ... boyfriend! Why was Toshiro thinking this? Was he jealous? No, he couldn't be, could he?

Suddenly, Lavi's loud voice cut through his thoughts. "Come on! Why don't you want to go? It's just a tour! He's not trying to kill you!"

Kanda angrily retorted, "Ugh! Why do you always ask? You should know by now. You know how Allen almost stole you away from me! I'm not going to lose you again."

Wow … who knew how passionate Kanda was? Toshiro turned around. "So … What do you want to see first?"

"How 'bout your office? I heard you were a captain!" Lavi replied as if he never had the previous conversation.

"Sure." Toshiro continued to walk about 10 paces ahead of them. _Why my office? OH NO! Matsumoto is there. I don't want her to set Lavi off! If he hears one comment of my height … UGH! _

"NO." He blurted out.

"Why not?" Lavi pouted.

Kanda finally stepped in, "Why can't you leave him alone and respect his decisions? Ugh." He got even more pissed off.

As Lavi and his … boyfriend … continued to fight, someone's reiatsu began to spill all over. It was so strong ... even for the young prodigy. So much that he passed out right there and then.

"TOSHIRO! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH YUU! PLEASE! TOSHIRO!"

A/N : This was a strange chapter, I can admit it myself. But it is all part of a big.. small plot. I would like to thank one person for being the first commenter and making me really happy. (: That's why this chapter came out early. That, and I was bored. Thank youuu! And 'till next chapter… Bye-bye~!


	3. The Makeout Hospital

Chapter Three: The Make-out Hospital

"Hello? Hello? Toshiro? Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya awoken from the bed, wondering where he was. He looked around. He was at the Seireitei hospital with Lavi. With only Lavi … "Where's your …" Toshiro hesitated. "Boyfriend."

"He didn't want to see you. Even though I love him, he can be so-" Lavi was interrupted by his friend on the sickbed. He was interrupted by a _kiss_ from his friend on the sick bed.

"I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINK-" Toshiro started but as soon as he saw the smirk on the 18-year old's face, he stopped. And something inside him snapped. "WHAT?"

Lavi leaned forward. But he didn't say anything. He just lay there on the captain's bed. They both knew what to do.

After about ten minutes of making out, a guest came. A bad and temperamental guest. Lavi's boyfriend arrived half an hour earlier and had waited for him outside but he never came out. So Kanda had to check up on them. He even bought flowers as an apology for Lavi, but it had been ruined as he dropped them on the hospital room floor in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU! Get away from _my_ boyfriend!" Yuu bursted out.

"No, this was my fault." Lavi looked down.

"Well, then us breaking up can be _my_ fault!" Kanda ran across the room, slapped his ex-boyfriend across the face and stormed off with tears in his eyes.

After about a half hour of silence, Toshiro finally got the courage to say something. "Are … are you mad?"

"Well, he was always …" Lavi sighed. "I'm good, now let's continue!"

The two men snuggled together on Hitsugaya's bed. They certainly had some fun …

_-~*Later*~-_

Kanda Yuu sat outside the hospital for how long now, four hours? He couldn't get over the fact that he had just broken up with the … the … LOVE OF HIS LIFE! He had to go back and apologize! Lavi would definitely be heartbroken and want him back! Right?

_-~*Later*~-_

The door slid open once again, but this time there was no one in there. Could they both have left? No way. Toshiro was badly injured. At least that's what Yuu thought.

"I'll just wait here then." He said to himself. "They probably just went to the washroom … The washroom ... together!"

He jumped up with a burst of energy and ran to the washroom only to be even _more_ heartbroken. He could hear moaning sounds from the last stall … the biggest stall. He couldn't wait anymore!

Kanda ran as fast as he could to the rusted, old stall. But he didn't have to burst in, it was already open! But in there wasn't Lavi _or_ Toshiro … It was an old couple having sexual intercourse.

"EW. GROSS." Kanda ran off. "Where could they be?"

A/N I know this was updated really early, but isn't that a great thing? :D It is a weird chapter, again. And just to let you know, in the future (IM SORRY!) but you can't rely on me to update my chapters that early, since I'll have school in…a little more than a month… Yeah. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and just wondering, is anyone even reading this? Okie, till next time, Bye-bye~!


End file.
